calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
AMJ Diigo ASS.04
What is Diigo? Diigo is a free social bookmarking, research, and knowledge sharing tool created to mimic the ease of taking notes while providing a network for sharing and discovering information. What Does Diigo Do? Diigo allows you to take personal notes and highlight text information on web pages just as you would on a piece of paper. You can then bookmark and save this information for further review, while adding tags to keep everything organized. In bookmarking this information, you can also choose to share with colleagues and friends to allow them to access the web page, view your notes and highlights, and add their own annotations. All of this information is also saved online and can be accessed by any computer or browser, including cell phones with browsing capabilities. Breakdown of Features & Tools Highlighting – If you are reading an article or web page and find particular information worth noting or pointing out, Diigo allows you to digitally highlight the data just as if you had your own yellow highlighter. This information is automatically saved so anytime you come back to that web page the information will always be highlighted. Taking Notes – Diigo also allows you to take notes on a web page similarly to the way in which you would add a sticky note to a paper document. You can add your own notes and move them to anywhere on the web page. You see an unobtrusive balloon that expands when rolled over with the mouse to reveal all the notes and comments, including who made the comment and at what time. Bookmarking & Saving – After you have made any highlights or notes that you would like, you can also bookmark the page you are on. As you bookmark the page, Diigo allows the ability to add tags to help keep everything organized and provide easy access and retrieval. You can also choose to keep your bookmark private or let Diigo put your bookmark freely available to the public. Also, when you bookmark with Diigo, you are actually doing two things: you are saving the URL for the web page you are on, and you are also saving a cached image of your page so that you always have a copy of the original page, including notes and highlights, even if the URL becomes broken or the content of the page is changed. Compare this to making a copy of the first draft of your thesis so that you may always use as reference. Each bookmark you save will give you the direct URL, any tags you have added, when the bookmark was added, how many other Diigo users have bookmarked that page, the notes and highlights you made, and a link to the cached image. Searching – Diigo provides powerful search features for retrieving and locating information throughout your bookmarks. You can search the web page titles, URLs, tags, comments, highlights, the full text of the bookmarked pages, or all of these. This is easily accessible from the toolbar of your web browser. Sharing – Diigo will also let you share your bookmarks, complete with annotations, to friends and colleagues. You can send the information to individuals even if they don’t use Diigo. They will receive an e‐mail with a link to the web page and a summary of any notes or highlights that were made. They will not, however, be able to view the annotations in the context of the page without joining Diigo. For those who use Diigo, they will be able to see the web page with annotations, while maintain the opportunity to add their own. Collaborating & Using Groups – Diigo allows users to join or create groups for sharing information. You can join any of the public groups that share a personal interest, join a group of colleagues or friends, or even create a group for a specific research project. This allows all members of the group to have a central collection of information where each can contribute. Each group also as its own discussion board where members can conduct conversations, make announcements, etc. Using Lists – Diigo provides the ability to create lists of bookmarks where you can categorize and order bookmarks to your preference. This acts similarly to Internet Explorer Favorites (or Firefox Bookmarks) as an option for those who are uncomfortable with tagging. Each list is given its own unique URL, and you can keep the lists private or make them public. Installation Diigo is easy to install on Firefox, Internet Explorer, and Flock. The best option is a fully functional toolbar that will install without problems on Firefox, but may require administrative privileges for Internet Explorer at some institutions. Diigo also offers a web‐based “Diigolet” that provides limited functionality, but does not require installation. Conclusion Diigo is a wonderful research tool that provides numerous services for organizing, annotating, and sharing information. These tools can make research and collaboration much easier, and allows for a better flow of communication between colleagues and friends. You can find out more information, watch a video, and try it out at http://www.diigo.com. Del.icio.us (http://del.icio.us) is a website that allows you to save your bookmarks online so that you can access them from any computer. Del.icio.us supports importing bookmarks from most web browsers, so if you already have a collection of bookmarks on your computer you don’t have to start from scratch when you set up a del.icio.us account. Once you have added bookmarks to your del.icio.us account (either by posting or by importing), you can use tags and bundles to organize your bookmarks into categories. Del.icio.us makes it easy to share your bookmarks. You can build a network of other del.icio.us users you want to share bookmarks with, or you can use the built-in RSS feed to share your bookmarks with anyone on the Internet.